Space Monster
by A.Strange.Character
Summary: Space monster, that's what is he. That's what I thought of him. One-shot ZADR


Authors note:

Hey this is my first fanfiction ever and I rushed to get this up so sorry if its

1. Horrible and stupid

2. Grammar and spelling errors everywhere

3. Confusing

And if you guys loved it and want me to write more tell me and also tell me if it should never write anything again. I love all of you. :)

* * *

Space monster, that's what is he. That's what I thought of him. Until I realized there was no point. There was no point in protecting Earth, in stoping him. They didn't care, they laughed at me, called me crazy, tried to put me on medications. What is the point in saving people who hate me?

So I gave up, I walked in that green house and fell to the floor.  
"What do you want Dib-stink?" he asked

"I give up Zim, take over the world, destroy me, I don't care anymore."  
He gave me that one eye opened, one eye squinted look. He had changed in the past five years. Standing at six foot three, muscles on his arms, legs, and stomach from our fights and still wearing that Irken Invader uniform proudly. Now that I think about it so am I. I'm only a foot shorter than Zim with my stupid cowlick that I can't get rid of. Scars and bruises cover my body, and I wear darker colored clothes with my lab coat. A sharp pain in my side brought me out of my thoughts. Zim was beating me.

He punched my face and kick my stomach. I just took it all in, not fighting back. He stopped and stared at me.  
"Dib-human what is wrong? You normaly fight back."  
Rage filled me as I stood up and screamed in his face. "DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT ZIM?! NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME HERE, EVERYONE HATES ME. I GIVE UP FIGHTING YOU AND TRYING TO SAVE THEIR FUCKING ASSES! I. GIVE. UP!"

He was shocked, and eventually his face softened and he hugged me. "I care about you Dib."  
All my rage left and was replaced with confusion. "Wha... What are you talking about?" He pulled away, turning on the balls of his feet, he stared intently at the floor. Was he blushing?

"Dib I love you. I started having these feelings for you- and at first I ignored them but they kept coming back until I couldn't deny it. I love you."  
After hesitating, I closed the gap between us. When he turned to look at me, I kissed him. It was passionate and after a couple seconds he kissed back. I felt his foreign tounge sweep across my lip, wanting access.  
I opened my mouth and it slide inside, exploring with liberty. As our tounges started to fight for dominance, I felt his gloved hand slide up my shirt to my chest. It startled me so much that I jumped back and fell on the floor.  
Zim took the opportunity and sat on me, taking off my coat and shirt.  
"Z-zim, wait st-stop" He gave me this look chalked full of lust.  
"No Zim, I will not stop. I'be been waiting and acting like I hated you for too long."

His voice dropped low as his hands started to roam my chest.  
"Tonight I will have you, and you will be mine." His hand glided accross my nipple and I arched my back, making our hips grind together, which caused an erection to form.

He looked at the bulge in my pants and gave me an evil smile. His hand reached down and petted it. I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my lips. That was all it took for Zim.

He unbuttoned my pants, yanking them off along with my boxers. Then he grabbed my member and started pumping it up and down. I moaned and arched into his hand. He leaned over and started sucking and licking my neck. I was coming close, and Zim knew it to.

I whined at the loss of touch, until a hot, tight, and wet mess enveloped my member. He let out a loud moan and he started to ride me.  
My hands shot up and roamed his unusually smooth body. I started to thrust my hips to the time, and earned an inhuman-like squeal, bringing me closer and closer to my climax.

With one final thrust we both came, screaming each other's name. Zim collapsed on top of me, we were both spent. Our heavy breathing a reminder of our mating. "I love you too Zim" I whispered but he was already sleeping. Space monster, that's what he was, except now he is my space lover.


End file.
